Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie is a film based on the book series by Dav Pilkey that is in production by DreamWorks Animation via distribution by 20th Century Fox. It will be about around two students named George Beard and Harold Hutchins, and Captain Underpants, an aptly named superhero from one of George and Harold's comic books, that accidentally becomes real when George and Harold hypnotizes their grouchy mean principal, Mr. Krupp. Captain Underpants features the voices of Ed Helms, Kevin Hart, Thomas Middleditch, Nick Kroll, and Jordan Peele. It will be directed by David Soren. It will be released in the United States on June 2, 2017 outside the studio's pipeline. Plot Two mischievous kids hypnotize their mean school principal and turn him into their comic book creation, the kind-hearted and elastic-banded Captain Underpants.Captain Underapnts IMDB Cast *Ed Helms as Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants *Kevin Hart as George Beard *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins *Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants *Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly *Kristen Schaal as Edith Anthrope *Lesley Nicol as Nobel Prize Moderator *Will Ferrell as Jimmy (aka) President Trailers N/A Production DreamWorks Animation announced on October 19, 2011 that they had acquired the rights to make a film based on the series. DreamWorks had been attempting to secure the rights since the series was first published in 1997, but Pilkey was not interested.DreamWorks Animation Wins Auction For ‘Captain Underpants’ Feature Film Rights. Deadline Hollywood. October 19, 2011. However, after seeing "the subtle way that morality and personal responsibility were handled" in How to Train Your Dragon and the Kung Fu Panda movies, he realized a film could "properly convey what he was trying to do with the books".DreamWorks Animation Plans Captain Underpants. ComingSoon.net, October 19, 2011. On October 2013, Rob Letterman will direct the movie. On January 21, 2014, the cast was announced, with Ed Helms joining as Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants; Kevin Hart as George Beard; Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins; Nick Kroll as the insidious villain, Professor Poopypants; and Jordan Peele as Melvin, the nerdy nemesis of George and Harold."Captain Underpants Saves The Day By Recruiting Top Comedy Talent To Voice New DreamWorks Animation Film" PR Newswire. January 21, 2014 The film was scheduled for release on January 13, 2017."DreamWorks Animation Release Dates Include Madagascar 4" Collider.com. November 11, 2013 In January 2015, it was announced that the film will be instead "produced outside of the studio’s pipeline at a significantly lower cost" and will be released sometime in 2017.Lieberman, David (January 22, 2015). DreamWorks Animation Restructuring To Cut 500 Jobs With $290M Charge. Deadline Hollywood On February 26, 2015, it was revealed that Letterman left the film and DWA was in talks with David Soren to replace and Soren was being fitted for the project, who previously directed DWA's Turbo.Fleming Jr., Mike (February 26, 2015). Rob Letterman Doffs ‘Captain Underpants'; ‘Turbo’s David Soren Being Fitted For DWA Pic. Deadline Hollywood It is expected to be released on June 2, 2017 Gallery # Captain-underpants movie poster.jpg Previewimages.jpg CU Logo RGB FIN basse def.jpg 71K2GSa0GqL.jpg|The Art of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie book 71itrGVcHKL.jpg|Wacky Word Wedgies and Flushable Fill-ins (Captain Underpants Movie) 71ys8GjeQUL.jpg|Official Handbook (Captain Underpants Movie) Harold.png Captain underpants flying.png George Beard.png|George Beard as he appears in the Captain Underpants film. IMG_1028.PNG IMG_1025.PNG References Category:Movies